Display racks are generally known for holding and displaying various types of merchandise. One type of rack is a stand-alone display rack which is self-supporting. A stand-alone display of this general type includes a rack for carrying the merchandise and a base for supporting the rack. Because such racks are self-supporting, they may be positioned almost anywhere in the store and are often used as point of purchase displays.
The bases used for certain stand-alone displays typically comprise a pair of feet attached near a bottom of the rack. Portions of the feet project past front and rear sides of the rack to provide a stable support structure for the rack. The feet of a conventional display, however, do not allow multiple displays to be arranged closely together except in a side by side configuration. For example, it is not possible to arrange two conventional displays back to back, or to position third and fourth displays transversely of the two back to back displays, without creating significant gaps between the racks of the displays. This problem is significant in that it increases the amount of floor space needed for a given display.
Conventional displays further limit layout changes. The volume of a given product that a store owner would like to have on display often changes due to many factors, including changes in purchasing trends and sales promotions which temporarily increase sales of a product. As a result, it is desirable for a display to be capable of quickly and easily changing size to adapt for different display sizes. As noted above, however, it is not possible to combine conventional display racks in certain arrangements to thereby adjust display volume. In the alternative, a store owner may keep a number of different sized displays on hand to allow for changes in display volume. The additional displays, however, are overly costly to keep on hand. Furthermore, it will be appreciated that header material is often attached to the top of a display to create an aesthetically pleasing or attractive effect. Conventional displays, however, typically support only conventional header material, and therefore have a limited aesthetic value.